


Today Has Been Okay

by bipsycho_earper



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bipsycho_earper/pseuds/bipsycho_earper
Summary: It's been 5 months since Waverly was pulled into the garden and Doc had followed her. Wynonna and Nicole, along with Jeremy, Nedley, and the rest of the gang have been tirelessly trying to find ways to bring the two home.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	Today Has Been Okay

**Author's Note:**

> If all goes well, this'll be the first fic I've finished and posted, so hopefully you all like it! I'm a huge fan of Sleeping At Last, and the song of which this piece is named after inspired me to write this little piece of fic.
> 
> For reference, I imagine that the Garden is basically a mirror of Purgatory. Basically those in the Garden can see projections of those in Purgatory in real-time. So if Wynonna was in Purgatory!Shorty's and Doc was in Garden!Shorty's, Doc would see a projection of Wynonna, but Wynonna wouldn't know he's there, if that makes any sense.
> 
> I edit/proofread my own work. Feedback is always welcome!!!
> 
> Pretty sure I need to do a disclaimer of sorts, so here it is: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this piece.

**Today Has Been Okay**

The engine had sputtered to a silence as Nicole Haught turned the key, switching off the ignition. She sighed, tired brown eyes scanning the gorgeous concoction of reds, oranges, yellows, and greens of the foliage that caused the darker brown of the homestead to stand out against its surroundings. This autumn was turning out to be one of the best. The weather remained mostly warm and dry, lacking the overwhelming heat and humidity that normally frequented Purgatory.

For most people this weather would bring about happiness and frivolity, daytime picnicking, hosting firepits and stargazing at dusk.

For Nicole Haught, as well as a handful of Purgatory citizens, this autumn was anything but happy.

Nicole exited her cruiser, locking the doors behind her as a precaution even though she knew no one was following her. She had learned her lesson after the frat boys effectively kidnapped Bunny Loblaw and caused both Nicole and Wynonna to embark on a chase that ended in Nicole's worst hangover yet. Shoving her hands into her pockets, Nicole less than graciously made her way to the front door of the Homestead, nudging the door open with her shoulder. It was evident that Wynonna had been in a rush to leave that morning. The door had not been closed all the way, multiple empty bottles of whisky lay scattered throughout the living room and kitchen, and random articles of clothing littered both the floors and furniture.

Nicole shook her head, running her fingers through her hair as she began to pick up the mess Wynonna left behind. Under normal circumstances, Nicole would be pissed that Wynonna made a mess and didn't take care of it, but she knew how badly Wynonna was dealing with both Waverly and Doc's absence and the responsibility she felt for the entire situation. Setting the bottles by the sink, Nicole gathered the laundry into the basket sitting beside the couch and tossing it into the washing machine with a laundry detergent pod. She checked the time on her phone as she turned on the old machine, giving it a little kick in order for it to start. 6:50 in the evening. Ten more minutes.

Noticing that there were some dirty dishes left in the sink, likely from the previous night, Nicole rolled up her sleeves and got to work. She very heavily disliked doing the dishes at the Homestead since they normally required copious scrubbing efforts to remove the caked-on food remains, but it gave her something to do while she waited. 

It didn't take long until all of the dishes were cleaned and sitting neatly on the drying rack, largest dishes in the back and the smaller ones in the front. It was a minor detail, but Nicole felt that it helped the house look less like a complete mess. 

6:57. Three more minutes.

Nicole began her journey upstairs, brushing her palm on the worn handrail as she ascended to the second floor and into the bathroom. She examined her reflection, barely recognizing herself. Her ginger hair had grown past her shoulders, matted towards the bottom with dead ends. Soft brown eyes that normally had a hint of amusement drooped, appearing almost lifeless and numb. She had darker bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep she had been getting (also noting that they were becoming scarily close to the shade of Wynonna's eyebags). 

Shaking her head to get herself out of her daze, Nicole turned on the water, feeling it become colder and colder as it ran through her fingertips. She splashed some on her face, feeling slightly less numb to emotion than when she had entered the house. Rubbing her eyes gently, Nicole took one last glance at herself in the mirror before continuing into Waverly's room. 

The room looked exactly the same as how it was left on the day Waverly was taken. The curtains were drawn back to allow weak rays of sunlight in, all clothes placed neatly in a drawer or hung in the closet, and the bed made neatly, complete with a folded bonus blanket and the decorative pillow that Waverly couldn't bring herself to get rid of. Nicole sat on the edge of the bed, burying her head in her hands as she took a deep breath.

Her watch beeped. It was 7.

"Hey Waves," Nicole began, her voice soft and shaky. She looked up at the ceiling, closing her eyes. "Today marks five months, I guess. We're still trying to find a way to bring you guys back home. I know I tell you that every day, but I-I hope you're still doing okay up there."

"Today has been okay, I guess. Nedley had me out on a patrol today to get me out of the office for a bit. It was nice. I wish I would've taken Wynonna along, but she didn't want to leave the room in case she had missed something in one of the books." Nicole let out a mellow chuckle. "You've got your sister reading more in a day than she ever did in school."

"Jeremy finished the thing I told you about yesterday. You know, the tracking DNA thing for Rosita? That was something good that happened. Hopefully it'll help us find her so that she can help us find a way into the Garden. He also came up with a vague idea of how to maybe turn her human, but he says that it doesn't look super hopeful and that it could go horribly wrong, so that wasn't super great."

"Nedley is still worried about Chrissy. We found another 3 people again today, but she's still missing. We're hoping she'll be one of the next people we find. They all seemed to have lost their memories too, but Wynonna doesn't want to look into that until she figures out how to bring you and Doc home to us."

Nicole inhaled, letting out a heavy sigh. She looked over her shoulder, an impulse causing her to grab the decorative pillow and hold it close. "Wynonna isn't doing so good, Waves. She rarely ever sleeps more than a couple hours a night and she's been going through whisky like crazy. I'm worried for her. I've tried talking to her, but she's just gotten more and more withdrawn. She feels responsible for you being up there. She keeps saying that if she was 'two seconds quicker' or if she hadn't been 'bitten by Bulshar,' whatever that means, then she could've saved you."

"I am still pissed that she drugged us when we wanted to help. I hate the fact that you were taken. I hate the fact that Wynonna not only lost you, but that she lost Doc too. I hate _myself_ because I was too oblivious to see that Wynonna drugged the shots. I hate feeling like God, I don't even know if you're even listening, but we need you Waves. We miss you. We love you. I love you...."

Nicole's chest tightened, feeling her heart begin to ache. She laid down, burying her head in the pillow she hugged close. Tears slowly began to pour down her face as all the emotions she had been bottling up inside started to flood out.

"I miss you Waves. I miss the little bounce you do when you get excited. I miss the way you blush and smile and look down when I compliment you. I miss looking into your eyes and feeling safe. I miss the way that your hair falls gently on your shoulders. I miss the way you scrunch your nose when we banter. I miss the way you always steal the blankets every night. I miss holding you when we sleep. I miss being able to kiss you. I miss being able to tell you how much I love you…"

A sob escaped Nicole's lips as her voice grew softer. "Come home soon, Waves….please. I miss you...I love you."

  
  


+~+~+

Tears flowed freely down Waverly's face as she laid next to the projection of Nicole in her bed. She didn't even bother trying to wipe them away, knowing that they were far from over as she watched Nicole give into her emotions. It killed Waverly that she couldn't let Nicole know she was listening. But Waverly was there. Every day at 7 in the evening. She knew she couldn't do much, but Waverly moved closer to the projection, attempting to hug it closely and feel Nicole's warmth as she closed her eyes. 

It took a moment, but Waverly slowly felt warmth against her body. Her eyes shot open, watching the projection show Nicole's body begin to relax. That was all Waverly needed, closing her eyes again and beginning to drift off into sleep beside Nicole. "Today's been okay. I'll be home soon, I promise."


End file.
